Escondiendo la verdad
by himepeti
Summary: La siguiente historia es romántica pero ya me conocen soy pervertida así que encontraran lemon... Por favor no leer si eres sensible... Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto


El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua al ver al equipo 8 frente a él, Kiba no tardó ni un segundo en dedicarle una mirada austera que él sin dificultad ignoró, mostrándose desinteresado como si no hubiera captado nada, como si nadie se encontrara frente a él, aunque lo cierto es que por dentro su corazón latió con fuerza después de seis años de no verla ahí se encontraba y sólo fue capaz de captar que había cortado su largo pelo azulino y ahora lo tenía hasta el hombro, no pudo distinguir más de otra manera seguro ese semblante estoico que mantenía se iba a descomponer, además suficiente estaba luchando para no abrazarla y echar todo a perder, ya había aguantado más de siete años con esa farsa sólo tenía que seguir firme.

-Uchiha, Naruto te ha mandado esto—El Aburame y líder de la misión le alcanza un pergamino que él toma sin interés, para leer el contenido, junta su entrecejo al leer que quiere que los acerque a cierta guarida de Orochimaru, aunque no le aclara el porqué, levanta la mirada un tanto intrigado hacia Shino.

-Está un poco lejos de aquí pero seguramente mañana por la tarde estarán ahí—Dice dándose la vuelta, sin decir más, no quiere caer en la tentación de verla.

Se siente en cierta manera furioso, pero claro Naruto ¿cómo va a saber la gran tentación que es esa Hyuga para él? Todo fue un maldito secreto, uno muy sucio como lo son mayoría de los secretos de los grandes y "respetables clanes"... piensa por un momento si debería llevarlos, después de todo en esa guarida se encuentra ella: la personita por la cual aceptó irse de la aldea, dejar a Hinata y hacerle creer esa absurda mentira, cierra sus orbes titubeando pero al instante se recupera no hay posibilidades de que ellas dos se encuentren aunque estén tan cerca y aún si eso pasará Hinata jamás ataría cabos.

-Descansemos en esa posada—Sasuke vuelve a hablar después de horas de viaje, las estrellas pueden verse en el cielo se escucha un gruñido por parte de Kiba.

-¿Qué tan lejos nos encontramos de la guarida?—Shino cuestiona.

-Mañana estaríamos llegando alrededor de las cinco de la tarde si partimos al amanecer—Sasuke responde seco y conciso.

-Está bien—Shino decide, pero no si antes echar un vistazo a Hinata lucía tan emocionada por partir acción que no pudo comprender, después se puso ansiosa, nerviosa y una vez que se han encontrado con el Uchiha ella ha borrado todo rastro de alegría, se encuentra cabizbaja e incluso triste.

Sasuke entra a la habitación que alquiló arroja sus pertenencias queriendo alejar con ellas su frustración, la tiene tan cerca, tan malditamente cerca y no ha podido ver su rostro, esos ojos lunas, maldito autocontrol que lo domina por una vez en su vida quisiera no ser tan racional y hacer lo que le dicta su corazón.

Despierta del sueño que hace apenas un par de minutos lo acogió por aquella mirada que lo hace sentir inseguro, abre sus orbes negras de inmediato, enfocando entre la escaza luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana a Hinata sentada sobre sus pantorrillas a lado de su futon, no puede evitar juntar su entrecejo, ella tiene sus ojos cerrados seguramente para no liberar el llanto.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—Le pregunta seco volteándose a otro lado para no verla, de otra manera él puede echar todo por la borda.

Hinata abre sus ojos alarmada, no se dio cuenta cuando él se ha percatado de su presencia parecía dormido, muerde su labio inferior y con sus manos temblorosas empieza a bajar el cierre de su grande chamarra lila, Sasuke al escuchar el sonido no puede evitar enfocarla encontrándola en la misma posición mientras conforme desciende el cierre le va mostrando la blanca piel que posee, parte de los pechos, su abdomen plano y lo poco que puede ver de su pubis, se queda descolocado de ese acto, ella lleva sus manos a sus hombros para sacársela y quedar completamente desnuda frente a él.

-¿Qué diablos...—Comienza a preguntar descolocado y sintiendo como su miembro despierta ante esa perfecta anatomía.

Ella no da ninguna respuesta sólo gatea hacia él sentándose en su abdomen con sus piernas a los costados, la hombría del moreno le manda una punzada dolorosa cuando siente el calor emitido por el sexo femenino posado en su abdomen, Hinata se las arregla para abrazarlo por el cuello.

-Lo siento tanto Sasuke—La voz suena entrecortada, y tras haber posado los montes sobre su pecho su pene ha terminado de llenarse de sangre, sus manos le pican para corresponder ese abrazo aun así no puede, se detiene no queriendo complicar las cosas nuevamente.

-Hyuga—Le suelta, aunque en realidad quería llamarla por su nombre—¿Qué pretendes?

Ella como repuesta le besa el cuello, y esos malditos besos lo prenden aún más lo hacen estremecerse, sentir como juega con su lengua tímida sobre su cuello, esas pequeñas pero deliciosas succiones, mientras sus manos van soltando su cuello y desplazándose por su cuerpo, entregándole caricias que lo queman, la toma de la cintura con fuerza necesita alejarla o de otra manera todo se irá a la mierda.

-No, por favor—Le ruega mientras intenta aferrarse a él tomándolo por los hombros, en su cara ve la súplica—Te necesito, Sasuke.

Y por alguna maldita razón se detiene sus manos se quedan inmóviles a los costados femeninos, acción que ella aprovecha para cuidadosamente comenzar a infiltrar una de sus manos en su hombría, lo acaricia y él ya no puede reprimir el jadeo que le ocasiona aquello, Hinata se las ingenia para bajarle aquel pantalón y su ropa interior mientras se desplaza entre las piernas del moreno, siente el cálido aliento femenino en su hombría y tras sentir aquellos labios en su glande suelta otro jadeo, ella comienza a succionarlo con desesperación al poco comienza a introducirlo a su boca, no se detiene quiere tener toda su hombría, al instante siente como toca su garganta y lo hace gemir, lo está mamando tal como le enseñó, tal como a él le gusta... ¿cuánto tiempo tenía sin algo tan bueno? Todo el tiempo alejado de ella... solo eso, se responde con amargura.

Lo deja incompleto y está a punto de quejarse, quizás obligarla a que vuelva a su tarea pero Hinata se sienta nuevamente sobre él tomando su pene con su mano derecha y lentamente se ensarta en él, Sasuke vuelve a posar sus manos en la delgada cintura femenina empujándola hacia abajo con fuerza, ella gime y se inclina robándole un beso, un beso que él ya no puede negar y que por ambas partes sale desesperado, necesitado, la Hyuga comienza a moverse y él atrapa sus gemidos entre sus labios mientras sus lenguas luchan y ella se ensarta lo libera y vuelve a sentarse sobre su miembro.

El beso se rompe, aunque después de demasiados minutos los delicados labios de la ojiperla están inflamados, rojos por la pelea que libraron con los suyos, sus mejillas rojas por lo que hacen y comienza a sudar, se mueve de arriba abajo con un ritmo que jamás tuvo y que sin duda algunas lo está llevando al límite, ya no aguanta más.

-Detente voy a correrme—Le ordena con la voz ronca, llevando sus manos a esos grandes montes.

Ella niega y vuelve a inclinarse, besándolo nuevamente él no se puede negar y la besa apasionadamente e incluso él mismo se empuja haciendo esa entrega mucho más intensa.

-Mierda Hinata salte—Le gruñe en los labios, pero su mandato de nueva cuenta es ignorado... sintiéndose en el límite suelta sus pechos volviendo a su cintura y ella intuyéndolo le dice lo que ha callado, aquello que la atormenta y lo que desea.

-No, no lo hagas—Le pide jadeante mirándolo a los ojos, tomando una de las manos del moreno con una de las suyas en un inútil esfuerzo para que la suelte mientras se queda estática pero con él dentro—Esta vez no voy a fallarte...—Su voz se corta y sus ojos se humedecen—Sólo esta vez y si funciona prometo que esta vez me cuidare mucho más, esta vez todo será diferente...

-¿Qué mierda dices?—Le pregunta creyendo entender por dónde va, ella toma aire queriendo controlarse.

-No me perdonas, ¿cierto?—Dice en un murmullo dolorido, él recibe un golpe interior en su pecho por verla así.

-Hinata eso paso, no fue tu culpa—Expresa con rabia por la mentira que a continuación dirá—Ese niño nació muerto, no es tu culpa.

Ve como por sus mejillas finalmente corren sus lágrimas, aquellos ojos lunas se ven tan tristes, la peliazul se incorpora llevando sus manos entre sus pechos como si buscara abrazarse a sí misma, mientras el llanto la hace convulsionar, Sasuke desvía la mirada ¿cómo puede hacerle eso? La ve sufrir y él no puede hacer nada, o más bien no quiere... no, no es así, él no puede hacerlo, todo es una maldita mentira, lo es... nunca creyó que Hiashi fuera a interponerse a su relación y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando ya había sembrado su semilla en ella y entonces todo comenzó el líder del clan Hyuga lo fue a buscar después de que ambos le dieron la noticia, diciéndole que habían decidido casarse para que el fruto de su unión naciera en el seno de una familia, aquel hombre que se mostró neutral realmente no lo estaba, en privado le dijo que mandaría a Hinata a una cabaña lejos de Konoha porque no deseaba que nadie se diera cuenta de la deshonra cometida por su primogénita, que aquel producto moriría tras su nacimiento y que él tenía que arreglárselas para alejarse de ella, de otra forma la sellaría, claro el prepotente Uchiha salió a la defensiva... ¿No te has preguntando porque los Uchihas y Hyugas no se juntan? Ese ha sido el destino de todos quienes decidieron romper las reglas, aunque si quieres te doy otra opción, tú te largas de la aldea con ese producto y dejas a mi hija en paz, como si nada sucedió entre ustedes, de otra manera si la verdad sale a la luz él también llevara ese sello en su frente y me encargare de que Hinata muera, tienes lo que dure el embarazo para que ella crea que no deseas estar más con ella... Se vio cobarde, pero al ver como el viejo Hyuga cumplía una a una sus amenazas, no quiso arriesgarse, Hinata se fue a los dos días a esa cabaña, él solía visitarla pensando algo para sacarla, llevarla con él pero cuando lo intentó apenas hubieron alcanzado unos cuantos metros, ella se quejó de un fuerte dolor de cabeza al parecer ese maldito viejo le había hecho algo que le impedía salir de cierto rango, al poco llegó él y entonces lo entendió, no podía hacer más que salvar a su hijo, protegerlo de los Hyugas.

-Dame otro bebé—Aún en su llanto se lo pide.

-Hinata, estás loca—Dice desinteresado pero con esos recuerdos lastimándolo—Creía que ya sabias que estoy con alguien más.

-Karin—Susurra desviando la mirada, él observó aquel acto sin poder decir más... otra mentira que creó para alejarla porque una vez que ella se recuperó del parto no hizo más que buscarlo y Hiashi también dejándole claras las cosas.

-Así es—Afirmó frío sentándose, ella lo miró avergonzada y al instante acarició una de las mejillas del moreno mientras negaba, sus mejillas se ponían sumamente rojas y bajaba la mirada.

-Sólo esta vez—Negoció mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y se movía nuevamente sobre la erección haciéndolo jadear—Sólo esta vez Sasuke kun, mis brazos se quedaron vacíos sin mi bebé, sin ti... dame la oportunidad de volver a ser madre, no volveré a molestarte si eso no sucede con esta única vez—Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el dolor emocional y el deseo.

-Busca a alguien más—Respondió tragando su rabia, intentando sacarla sin éxito ella estaba aferrada a él y lo cierto es que en esa situación no podía ser brusco.

Hinata sollozó y se levantó bruscamente al poco tiempo, dejándolo sorprendido, abrazando su pequeño cuerpo tomando su chamarra intentando ponérsela aunque en su estado ofuscado no atinaba a meter ninguno de sus brazos, él la jaló de una de sus manos tumbándola en el futón, sorprendida por la acción no se dio cuenta cuando él volvía a introducirse entre sus piernas, pero sin dudas algunas sintió la fuerte estocada haciéndola gemir y robándole un gemido a él que comenzó a gruñir mientras sus estocadas eran más profundas y de cierta manera más certeras.

-Mierda Hinata—Se quejó cuando sintió el orgasmo femenino conforme seguía arremetiendo en su contra, esparciendo su semilla en el fondo del interior femenino—Tienes una hija—Confesó jadeante ya no pudiendo callarlo, Hinata sonrío al pensar que no era más que un deseo del moreno tras venirse en su interior—No murió, te llevaré con ella.

-¿Qué dices?—Cuestionó con ansiedad, buscando la mirada desigual del moreno que aún descansaba sobre ella, salió de su interior cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron siendo consciente como ella hacía una mueca tras abandonarla.

-Mierda—Se quejó mientras se hincaba entre las piernas femeninas, aún con su cuerpo alterado, ella hizo lo mismo con el cejo fruncido mientras era evidente que esperaba una explicación y se veía incrédula.

-Tu padre me amenazó, no le creí una mierda pero cuando intenté sacarte de esa cabaña y traerte conmigo vi que no mentía, las perdería a las dos, tenía que proteger a una al menos...

-¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó de nueva cuenta con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento Hinata, no murió al nacer, te mentimos, ella vive, es una niña—Hinata negó alejándose del Uchiha y por primera vez lo vio a la cara con rabia.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?!—Le interrogó entre lloriqueos mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con sus puños, él le permitió aquel acto quizás así iba a sacar la rabia, quizás así lo perdonaría.

-Lo siento, pensé que era lo mejor, tú padre dijo que si no me la llevaba la mataría y no quise eso, sé que no podía impedirlo en ese estado limitado en el cual me encontraba, nada podría hacer para que no la sellara, vi lo que te hizo a ti esa especie de jutsu que te pusieron y sé que no era el sello porque tu frente era normal y quería que tú lideraras tu clan... no quería que mataran las neuronas de nuestra hija... solo hice lo posible por protegerla de acuerdo a mis posibilidades en ese momento... sabes bien que restringieron mis poderes en mis primeros años en la aldea por desconfianza a que cambiara de parecer y volviera a intentar destruir Konoha, me encontraba atado de manos.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! ¡¿Tienes una idea de cuánto lloré a mi bebé creyéndola muerta?! ¡Mis brazos vacíos! ¡Los besos que guarde para ella! ¡Lo que me hizo falta! ¡Como la amo! ¡¿A quién le he estado llevando flores diario si ella no se encuentra ahí?! ¡Sasuke ¿cómo pudiste?!...

-Lo siento—Se disculpó en un susurro, pero compartiendo el dolor de la ojiluna, él jamás quiso separarlas, él quería a la peliazul a su lado, sólo él conocía la frustración que arrastraba tras no poder defenderlas y tener que agacharse como un maldito cobarde.

-¡Creí que te fuiste porque no pude darte un bebé con vida, porque tú querías renacer tu clan y yo no te había servido! –Dijo aún con rabia, la puerta se abrió abruptamente Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos intentando ocultar su desnudez logrando cubrir su redondo trasero con las sábanas y sus pechos con su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!—Kiba exclamó al percatarse que ambos se encontraban desnudos, habían escuchado los gritos de Hinata y sin pensarlo fueron en su ayuda aunque nunca se imaginaron lo que encontrarían — ¿Qué le haces a Hinata pervertido? ¡Suéltala!—El Inuzuka volvió a hablar, mientras Shino reacomodaba sus gafas intentando entender, Hinata lloraba pero no creía que el Uchiha se estuviera aprovechando de ella.

-Lárgate de aquí—Sasuke le ordenó al castaño en un inicio pero tras ver al de gafas, él entendió que era para ambos.

-¿Cómo pudiste quitarme a mi bebé?—Hinata murmuró entre los fuertes brazos del Uchiha que apenas un segundo antes había tomado la chamarra de la chica cubriéndole la espalda y asegurándose que nada indebido se viera de su bien formado cuerpo, Kiba arqueó una ceja tras lo escuchado pensando que quizás ella se encontraba en algún genjutsu, Shino analizaba todo más fríamente—Sabes lo que la amaba, lo que la amo.

-Ya te lo explique—Dijo exasperado al tener a esos intrusos ahí, en esa situación tan comprometedora, Hinata que empezaba a pensar más racional después de su ataque de rabia, recordó justamente ese día en el cual el azabache de la nada le había dicho que se fuera con él que empezaran una vida lejos de Konoha con su hijo, y aunque en un inicio ella dudó no tardó en aceptar pero después de andar unos 100 metros un dolor en su cabeza se lo impidió, perdió la conciencia y al despertar Sasuke no volvió a ser el mismo con ella se mostraba frío y distante, y tras el nacimiento de su bebé y apenas se le hubo comunicado que había nacido muerto, él le dijo que lo suyo se había terminado sin darle explicaciones pero sin verla a la cara, se marchó mientras ella tenía que salir de aquel hoyo profundo por la pérdida de su bebé y del amor de su vida, no volvió a verlo, recibió algunas noticias por parte de su hermana que él tenía una relación formal con la que había sido su compañera de equipo en sus años de renegado y aquello la destrozó... así que ahora años más tarde cuando Naruto les indicó que se irían en su búsqueda, no dudó ni un segundo de hacer la misión, y mientras avanzaba hacia él hacía miles de planes en su cabeza, si no luchaba por volver a tenerlo entonces no se podía quejar, así fue como llegó a la conclusión que si ella volvía a embarazarse quizás todo se arreglaría entre ellos, pero jamás pensó que toda esa verdad que la estaba carcomiendo vendría a ella de pronto y causándole más dolor.

-Regrésamela Sasuke, por favor—Pidió en un susurro levantando sus orbes perladas topándolas con las de él, que sólo asintió.

-Pervertido, suelta a Hinata ahora mismo o te voy a patear el trasero—Kiba volvió a hablar aunque aturdido, entrando a la habitación.

Hinata volteó hacia la voz, coloreando su rostro llevando sus manos a sus pechos aunque al estar tan pegada a Sasuke aquello fue imposible, giró al otro extremo evitando ver a sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡Por favor sal de aquí Kiba kun!—Dijo sumamente avergonzada, el nombrado arqueó la ceja incrédulo y a punto de entrar en shock al comprender que ella estaba ahí por su propia cuenta, estaba consciente que Hinata ya no era una adolescente tenía 25 años pero aun así la sentía una niña ingenua.

-Vámonos Kiba—Shino dictaminó tras jalar de la capucha al nombrado.

-Partimos al amanecer—Sasuke anunció antes de que ellos cerraran la puerta.

-¡¿Qué diablos paso ahí dentro?!—Ambos escucharon la pregunta de Kiba que gritaba exaltado— ¿Hinata se acostó con ese tipo?

Hinata cerró sus orbes contrariada mientras escuchaba como la voz de su compañero de equipo se perdía.

-Lo siento Hinata—Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza—Nunca quise causarte dolor, no quise dejarte vacía.

-Vámonos Sasuke, vámonos a donde podamos ser felices—Propuso volviendo a llorar, luego negó—Lo lamento, sólo regrésame a mi hija, sólo a ella, tú ahora debes amar a Karin san y tener otros hijos... con mi hija es suficiente—Dijo mientras intentaba forzar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No estoy con ella, pero necesitaba alejarte tu padre estaba sobre mí y yo seguía atado, ahora ya puedo luchar con todo mi poder, ahora ya no voy a huir, tendrás a Inari contigo así sea lo último que haga.

-¿Inari?—Cuestionó con un brillo en los ojos.

-Si, después de todo el significado de su nombre le queda a la perfección, ella es un éxito. –Hinata sonrió, al darse cuenta que él eligió alguno de los múltiples nombres que ella proponía para su hijo o hija, sin saber porque se abrazó con fuerza a él—Siento mucho no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte y haberte robado sus primeros 6 años... –Buscó la cara femenina que seguía escondida en su cuello encontrando sus labios y le susurró: —¿Sabes algo? nunca pensé que quisieras darme un segundo hijo—La Hyuga coloreó su cara y él sonrío.

-Yo... yo—Mordió su labio inferior avergonzada tratando de explicarse.

—Estos años te has vuelto bastante atrevida ¿sabes? Comías de mi pene con tanta necesidad, después me montaste con tanto desespero que no podía orillarte y finalmente te di lo que querías...

-Para ya—Dijo notablemente avergonzada—Creí que estabas con Karin y sé que... que cuando estas entregado a la pasión, tú no te controlas... sólo intentaba volver a darme una esperanza fuera cual fuera el resultado.

-Hinata—Pronunció mirándola a los ojos, un tanto compungido de darse cuenta que si ella actúo tan bajo siendo tan tímida y pudorosa debía estar realmente ofuscada, y con toda razón él sintió su corazón desgarrarse al dejarla pero tenía a su pequeña Inari, ella no tenía nada. La abrazó de nueva cuenta con fuerza a su pecho—Te amo.

La acuna en sus brazos recostándola en el futón, él no puede dormir, ella tampoco... y aunque el Uchiha no tenía planeado otra cosa lo cierto es que después de unos besos en el níveo cuello femenino, comenzó a tocar los dotes delanteros, una cosa llevó a la otra y lo que resta de esa noche ellos dos dieron rienda suelta a la pasión que se habían negado, Hinata intentaba ocultar sus gemidos pero aún así salían de sus labios, el sol estaba por salir cuando él se vertió en su interior por quién sabe qué vez, juntó sus frentes mientras las respiraciones agitadas buscaban acompasarse, de la nada él se apartó comenzando a vestirse y ella lo miró extrañada.

-Iré a tu habitación por tus cosas-Aclaró antes de salir, ella asintió cansada.

Shino y Kiba los esperaban en la entrada de la posada, uno tranquilo otro con un humor de perros y aunque al verlos caminar no reflejaban algún tipo de relación el chico con tatuajes en las mejillas, gruñó al verlos juntos, Hinata coloreó sus mejillas a recordar cómo los había visto horas antes.

-Vamos—Sasuke no dio tiempo de charlas innecesarias y ella avergonzada no se atrevió a ver a sus compañeros.

-Es aquí—El Uchiha volvió a hablar después de haber andado durante horas sin descanso, sin consumir alimentos... Todos pudieron apreciar una entrada casi imperceptible y el moreno les indicó que se adentraran, Kiba y Shino iban cuidadosos, Hinata sólo tenía una cosa en mente mientras su cuerpo estaba invadido por la ansiedad, quizás miedo de no encontrar a esa pequeña y que todo hubiera sido otra mentira.

-Sasuke kun—Una empalagosa voz apareció y Karin salió a la vista de todos cambiando su rostro al instante al enfocar a Hinata.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?—Preguntó consternada.

-Ese par—Dijo Sasuke señalando a Kiba y a Shino—Necesitan hablar con Orochimaru, llévalos—Mandó mientras tomaba la muñeca de Hinata.

-¿A dónde crees que te la llevas?—Kiba no tardó en protestar—No volverás a aprovecharte de ella, anoche estaba distraído pero...

-¡Papi!—Una dulce voz emitió aquel gritillo para llegar y abrazarse a la altura de las piernas del Uchiha, su cabello se encontraba suelto a la altura de sus hombros era tan oscuro y lacio, su piel tan blanca, levantó el rostro mostrando sus finos rasgos, y como unas venitas salían de sus mejillas mostrando unos ojos grises.

-Te he dicho que no juegues con tus ojos—Sasuke la reprimió mientras se acuclillaba frente a la niña que le sonrió deshaciendo su dojutsu, su cara lucía más angelical entonces.

-Pero gracias a eso pude verte cuando llegabas—Expuso sonriente, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Hinata que miraba toda la escena embelesada, llenó sus ojos de lágrimas con sólo verla lo sentía ella le pertenecía, sin duda alguna aquello era el byakugan aunque seguramente al mezclarse con unos ojos tan negros había tomado un color grisáceo, Shino ató cabos de inmediato aunque no se encontraba seguro del todo, y Kiba no entendía nada ¿cómo una hija del Uchiha parecía tener el byakugan?

-¿Has visto a tu alrededor?—Sasuke le preguntó a la pequeña que tras escucharlo giró su rostro y al encontrarse a Hinata sonrío ampliamente.

-¡Has traído a mi mami!—Dijo feliz para al instante levantar sus manos casi abrazando las caderas de la ojiluna, que al instante rompió en llanto arrodillándose abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña que le devolvía el abrazo, mientras era besada por su madre. Sasuke se levantó mirando la escena sin cambiar su semblante estoico.

-¿Cómo?—Kiba preguntó no dando crédito a lo presenciado.

-¿Cómo me conoces?— Hinata le preguntó a la pequeña que seguía viéndola sonriente y que acababa de depositar un beso en una de sus húmedas mejillas.

-Papi, me mostraba cuando vivían juntos—Explicó con esa gran sonrisa, Hinata lo miró interrogante.

-Genjutsus—Resumió el moreno, sin explicar que le mostraba a la pequeña los recuerdos más felices que tenía de ella, de ambos.

-Mami, ¿ya vivirás con nosotros? ¿Has terminado tu misión? –La peliazul asintió no comprendiendo del todo la mentira que Sasuke le había dicho a su hija, pero sin dudar su respuesta.

-De ahora en adelante no me separare de ti, te amo mucho.

-Y yo a ti mami—Dijo feliz la niña que no tardó que abrazarse a ella nuevamente—Estoy feliz, porque las mamás saben cocinar, y ahora tú me vas a peinar porque papá no le gusta hacerlo—Hinata sonrío mientras volvía a llenar las mejillas de la pequeña con besos.

-¿Hinata cómo que es tu hija?— Kiba cuestionó.

-No creo que quieras escuchar paso por paso—Sasuke respondió seco, Kiba lo miró aún pasmado pero asimilando la noticia.

-Vayan a terminar la misión—Hinata habló—Y por favor háganle saber el siguiente mensaje a mi padre, que busque quién lidere al clan, puesto que renunció a hacerlo para cuidar de mi pequeña hija, he cortado mi lazo que me une al clan Hyuga y a él... si desea mis ojos que venga por ellos no voy a poner resistencia a menos que sus intenciones sean distintas a proteger los secretos del byakugan.

-Hinata—Susurró asustado el Inuzuka, Sasuke la miró desconcertado.

-Lo haremos—Dijo finalmente Shino—Cuídate mucho, Uchiha cuídala—El moreno asintió, porque eso haría si Hiashi iba a buscarlos él no le permitiría arrebatarle la visión porque ella de ahora en adelante vería crecer a Inari, tampoco la sellaría así tuviera que matarlo y volver a convertirse en un criminal buscado, él lo haría, estaba más que seguro que Naruto lo ayudaría para que Hinata no fuera considerada una ninja renegada, una vez que él le explicara sabía que el rubio los ayudaría, y él les daría paz a ese par de mujeres por las cuales conocía el significado del amor.

FIN


End file.
